Jaegen Fenris
General Information Name: Fenris, Jaegen Alexander Birthplace: Boston Massachusetts, United Earth Age:42 Race:Human Biological or Synthetic Augmentations:Yes. Extensive cybernetic reconstruction and enhancement (see medical file) Military Service:yes, E.D.D./Alliance Fleet * Primary Specialty:Mechanized Infantry/Command * Secondary Specialty:Demolitions/engineering * Highest Rank Achieved:Gunnery Sargent (E.D.D.) Lieutenant Commander (Alliance Fleet) Occupation:Merchant Marine Salvage and recovery freighter pilot, rank of Captain Biography Jaegen Fenris was born in the ruins of Boston where he was not long made an orphan because of the poor conditions and violence of street gangs. He joined the Galahads, a gang who were trying to do some good for the people in their area of control. He often wished to get out of the slums and since there was no way he would get into the flying cities... he joined the Colonial Marines to at least see new places. The E.D.D. were taking Old Worlders because of the extensive surgical alteration a Marine has to endure so he or she can withstand the rigors of being a mech pilot. He served a few years in the Marines and earned a distinguished service cross for his efforts during the Martian Wars. Also three purple hearts a bronze star and commendation for Medal of Honor.. which he refused because he lost any and all desire to serve the corporate military and wage war against a people who were living as he had lived on Earth. He transferred his service contract to the Alliance Fleet and served out the rest of his 20 years there before he retired with honor at 36. He spent a couple years as a bounty hunter and finally settles on salvage as a means to support himself. To date he has never returned to earth. Medical History of Fenris J.A. Oldest official records of subject is of approximate age 16 recorded at a recruitment and processing center for the Earth Defense Force. "By appearance, recruit 010506 is clearly from the wastelands on the surface but is in good current health. Initial exam showed several scars healing from knife wounds and animal attacks as well as signs of dehydration and malnutrition. When recruit 010506 was asked about the animal claw marks and teeth he simply said "rats" (note. the last recorded feral rat captured and examined from the wastelands of the surface outside Old D.C. was in excess of 2.5 meters in length including it's tail.) The young man seems to have kept himself free of the disease and radiation poisoning that leads to so many of the tragic mutations and decay suffered by most of the humans that live on the surface of the planet. Recruit 010506 is medically sound and will be healthy enough to survive augmentation surgery." * Dr. Howard Fine, Department of Defense Recruitment facility, New Eden Archology. "Another successful implantation process. Recruit 010506 is sedated and recovering from the elective surgery for mechanical infantry. As a matter of record, subject has had his fourth ,fifth, sixth, and seventh spinal disk removed and replaced with surgical titanium and his entire spine has been reinforced to withstand the rigors and strain of his mechanical strider platform. The data node and partial brain augmentation are healing well, recruit 010506 is scheduled for psychiatric evaluation once his implants have proven to be accepted by his body and heal properly. " * Lieutenant J.G. Armstrong, Facility Overseer. "The level of triage in the front line M-A-S-H units are reprehensible. Subject identified as Sargent J. Fenris is neither dead nor decommissioned. (on a side note, how he managed to stay alive in the collector ship with the rest of the dead from the battle field is a mystery given the extent of his injuries and the severe pain he would have endured.) Evidence suggests that a plasma round breached his mechanical strider's inner hull and consumed 50% of his skin, his genitals, most of his larger intestine, all of his lower intestine, both kidneys, his liver gal bladder, and possibly his appendix, no record of it having been removed on file. Subject is now being kept under sedation while he receives aqualab tank treatment and suitable cloned replacements are being grown. The man had spent over 24 hours presumed dead and in torturous pain... it may have been more humane if he had died." *Lt. Col Lauren Mercer, Chief surgeon and administrator of Kevorkian Hospital, New Ares, Mars "Human physiology prevents me from regrowing their limbs properly. (note. again request full medical read ups on humans from the Alliance Council) Lieutenant Commander Fenris has suffered the loss of his left leg today while in limited hostilities with the ::REDACTED:: Empire. Judging by the clean sever of his limb mid-humerus, I would guess that the ::REDACTED:: are arming their infantry with swords or machetes. I have begun the nanite treatment to prepare the limb for prosthesis (by Seline, are we living in the stone age?) Lt. Com. Fenris will make a full recovery but he will no longer be cleared for ground warfare. My medical opinion is he should be transferred to fleet division and serve out his term on a ship." *Dr. Tia'dar Drak'var Planetary Alliance Medical Core. "Holy hells what a mess! Today a ship crashed while trying to land on the shuttle pad over by the control tower, and shortly after a man was brought into my clinic. He was unable to speak because of the varren bite paralyzing his respiratory system. (in his right leg was the remains of an auto syringe typical of hastily applied battle stims, which would explain why he was still alive.) The severe trauma was in his right arm... or what was left of it and the loss of his entire left eye. Tooth and claw marks suggested animal attack and DNA confirmed it was several varren. Careful examination of the trauma to the right arm showed deep lacerations caused by teeth but the limb was severed with a knife. Blood on the patient's knife suggests he cut it off himself.... my god who is this man? Update: the patient is awake and talking. I have confirmed his identity and have got his medical records from the Alliance and Earth. I didn't know a body could survive so much. He seems to be resistant to the antibiotics and the varren wound on his arm has become infected and necrotic. Will have to amputate the remainder of his right arm before it spreads to his body. Update: Jaegen is making amazing progress. The new eye and right arm are integrated into his existing cyberware suite and he has already discussed modifying them. He has expressed a desire for getting out of his cot and heading into the colony for drinking and womanizing, Test show his lower abdominal and reproductive organs are cloned and reaching maturity. Possible his sex drive will be in imbalance for many years as hormones are being produced at 214% optimal for an adult human male. Update: Jaegen's body is in fine working order from top to bottom, I'll have to make sure to keep him away from the other women but I think I can keep him around a bit longer. He seems to have an interest in ships, that's a good sign." *Dr. Abigail Donovan-Fenris, Administrator of New Hope Colony Medical Clinic, Vega XII Gallery Jaegen0001.png Jaegen002.jpg original_5047d310d4e0f656f8000001.png Web 503d5b8289fef734c0000001.jpg Category:Characters